Life zero: Akumamonogatari
by Alzef137
Summary: When the Phoenix clan tries to claim Tsukihi Araragi as a Phoenix descendant, Koyomi must do everything to stop it, even join forces with the peerage of a certain Gremory mistress. New allies must be done. This kind of meeting never happens without a reason... Where this new monogatari will lead?
1. Prologue

_Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade..._

_I believe that is already time to speak about Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade, is a duty that I need to fulfil_

* * *

The whole situation was screwed up by now. He have failed, he have failed to his younger sister, he just was unable to do something. He knew that the day that he would need to fight for Tsukihi would come, how far away the day was he didn't knew, until today.

The day was today, the moment, now

They just showed up embraced with fire. Like a protective aura, he came to recruit her. The elder brother fought, but he lost, they were going to take Tsukihi, his beloved fake sister, he screamed, he yelled and cried, in rage, despair and sorrow, all at the same time.

His companion had nothing to do with it, she just watched over his safety, from his shadows she assisted into defending himself, but nothing more. In the end, she just secured that her master would not die, things about his sister being kidnapped was something less important, but she was not able to deal with it, her master was just suffering too much, she have not seen him like that, well, her current she have not seen it, with guilt, she can remember what she had done to him when taking his humanity, and how things turned.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I told you, brat, this is what happens when you challenge the Phoenix clan!" the man named Riser Phoenix chuckled, he was such an idiot and the chibi vampire couldn't blame her black haired master to cry for the loss "Well! That was kinda boring, but you know? Even if you have won, your sister belongs to our family, you have nothing to do with our matter" the man chuckled again to the defeated Koyomi "By the way, thank you for taking care of her, even if you are a shitty human you was a good _brother_"

"Stop fucking around!" Koyomi got up with tears in his eyes and anger in his face "Don't touch her! Don't even put a SINGLE FINGER ON HER" he started screaming again "DON'T- DARE- TO TOUCH- MY LITTLE- SISTER YOU…. ABOMINATION" that made Riser to stop chuckling

"You don't know your place, right human?" he kicked Koyomi, sending fly to the wall behind him "How you dare to speak like that, to ME!?" his ego got a little hurt "Even if you try there is nothing you can do, gahhh, the same goes for Rias, she don't get that…." Riser went silence for a moment "Hey! I know! Hey stupid human, you want your sister, yes?" Koyomi faced him, bleeding from the kick in the face, with a blank expression, he was listening "You know? We can make a deal, the thing is, that I'm going to marry another devil, but she doesn't want"

"I wonder why" the black haired whispered

Riser just ignored the comment "Well, we are going to decide her fate with a Rating Game, but her peerage is incomplete, and it would look pity if I simply crush her in that state" he smiled

"So what? I don't even understand what the fuck are you talking about" Koyomi spat blood while speaking, he was inertly recovering, the little spit, started disappearing, vaporizing in fact, but Riser was in his own business, and didn't paid attention to our protagonist's regeneration skill

"Join her in the duel, and, if she wins, I, like a descendant of the Phoenix clan, I'll return to you our relative, and we won't try to take her back to us anymore" he smiled devilishly

"She is MY sister!" Koyomi yelled trying to stand up

"Whatever, I promise it, as a high rank devil I'm going to respect the deal, also, you know what will happen if you lose, right?"

"Yes" Koyomi confirmed, finally standing up "I'm going to do everything to take her back, I accept" he raised his hand, but Riser looked at it with pity

"Yes, is a deal" he then just disappeared in the magic circle "I'll send someone to pick you to your team, good luck, hahahaha" Koyomi just kept the hand raised for a second, and finally let more tears to come out, he felt in his knees and started crying again

* * *

"Well, come in" a silver haired maid said in the Occult Research Club, Rias' peerage was informed that someone was going to help them, but they nearly blacked out when they realized that it was a human.

Said human opened the door, he was wearing his usual black school uniform, with a serious expression, he had his hands inside his pockets, and was looking at them with an accuser look. Rias looked at him better, his skin tanned, and his eyes a gray color, he had an ahoge, just like herself, and looked a little pissed off.

"For personal reasons he is going to be helping you in the rating game, please take care of them" the last sentence was directed to him, he just nodded and came in, the maid excused herself and leaved the place, and awkward silence came with her departure

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sooooo" the red haired mistress took the initiative "You are the one helping us" Koyomi nodded "Can I know why?" she asked politely

"No" he answered cutting, Rias flinched due to the apparent hostility

"I understand…" Rias truly was not able to understand, but if a human wanted to help a devil, then she or he must have in a complicated situation "Well, if we are going to be in the same team for now on, we must know each other first" she lift from her seat, her beautiful body rose with graceful, while she accommodated her long red hair "I am Rias Gremory, the daughter of Lord Gremory, and I am a devil, I have the rank of [King], nice to meet you" she smiled to him

The girl next to her, following Rias started standing up, Koyomi looked at her without emotion, she smiled seductively to him, but had to change in him "I am Himejima Akeno, I am the [Queen] of buchou's peerage, I am the daughter of a Shinto priestess" she then sat again, moving her perfect body in a manner that looked like she was trying to seduce him, Koyomi raised his eyebrow, but said nothing, the Queen looked at him like if she didn't got what she wanted.

"Well, next is me, I guess" a blonde guy said sitting between Akeno and a white haired loli "I am Kiba Yuuto and the [Knight] in the peerage is a pleasure" he smiled and waved friendly, Koyomi grinned back just a little, and looked like he wanted to return the wave but he didn't did it

"I-I! I am Asia Argento!" a blonde girl bowed when introducing herself "I am the [Bishop] and a former nun in…"

"Wait, what?" Koyomi looked shocked, and, for the first time, his expression changed

"U-Uh?" Asia looked confused

"You was a nun?" she nodded "And now you are a-"Koyomi didn't finished the sentence, Asia nodded again, he touched his forehead, lifting the hair covering it "God dammit, what's wrong with the world?" he looked at her thinking something "At least you plan to ascend or something?"

"A-Ascend?" she asked shyly

Koyomi sighed "Angels can _fall_ and become fallen angels right?" everyone nodded "In turn they can _ascend_ and turn back to normal angels, devils con do the same, but is like a _purification_ and is not precisely an ascension, an angel just forgive you for your sinful nature, and, if you really repent, your wings rot, but angel wings grows anew"

An awkward silence followed his declaration

"What?" Koyomi needed to ask

"Are you sure!?" the nun asked with shine in her eyes

"I have not heard something like that" Rias said "How do you know that?"

"It's because is unlikely a demon will repent for its sins, and even more God, or an angel forgiving it" koyomi clarified "And humans like to store memories" no one understood what he was referring to, but they got to another subject

"So, Koyomi, any combat experience?" he returned to his blank expression and nodded "Against… Supernatural beings I mean" Rias clarified and he nodded again "Really?" she asked and he said a pissed off 'yes' and she looked serious to him "What kind of creature you have fought?" she asked, everyone turned to face the still standing guy, then he tried to remember his fights, and also tried to not revel too much

"A vampire, a dhampire, an exorcist, a cat, a snake, and a devil" they looked at them in astonishment

"Do you won against the devil?" Kiba asked, Koyomi couldn't blame him for asking

"No" he simply replied, everyone sighed in relieve "It nearly killed me" they looked at him again

"And the sawarineko?" the silver haired loli asked a little worried

"The same as the monkey" when he saw their expression he sighed "Well, the devil for understanding"

"Have you won at least one of your fights?" Akeno asked chuckling

"Actually, the first three" Koyomi simply said

"Well, that's good, at least you have some experience" Rias nodded to herself "What was your fight style?"

"Excuse me?" Koyomi asked confused

"How do you fight?" Rias asked again

"With my fists and legs" he replied and everyone looked at Koneko

"Well! Koneko isn't it great? You are going to have a fellow Rook" Yuuto looked at the loli and she nodded with a little smile

"Wait, what?" Akeno took him from the arm

"Let's proceed with the ritual then" Rias took his other arm and conduced him to the center

* * *

Well, now things were strange, when they explained to him the process to be a Rook –due to have fought with pure strength- and when they attempted to resurrect him he literally said "Stop joking around! I'm not becoming a fucking devil!" well, he was angry, but everyone was trying to hold him so it can't be helped, at last, Koneko punched him in the face and he fainted

And then, when Rias attempted to resurrect him, she performed the ritual, and everything was going fine, with the Rook piece entering in his chest, but…

"_No no no no no no no, no, no, no, NO"_ Rias could hear a little girl's voice in her mind, and then, Koyomi had a heart attack, his body started shacking violently, blood coming out from his chest, something was coming out. Then, everyone got pale, it was the rook piece, when it came out completely, Koyomi calmed down, but with no signs of waking up.

"Did his body just?-"Rias was speechless

Akeno nodded "His body- rejected the evil piece" she took said object, it had a fracture in the middle "And that's not all" Rias looked to her queen for answers "Look" she gave the piece to Rias "The power was sucked away"

"What does it means!?" Kiba asked instantly

"The piece needs to be repaired, is not useless, but is pointless try with it for now" Rias answered

"O-Oi, is he dead?" Kiba asked, and approached to him, he tried to list his pulse, but he had none, he looked at the body, and everyone felt silent, wondering what gone wrong, then, the dead boy winced, and started breathing, when Kiba approached again, his heart was beating, like if moments ago have not been real "What the hell?..."

Koyomi awoke, and looked at the people looking at him, he stood up and started walking to the door

"W-Wait! Where are you going!?" Rias yelled to Koyomi

"To my home, I'll see you tomorrow to start the training" the guy replied opening the door

"Hello, Araragi-kun"

"…"

"Uh? Something wrong Araragi-kun?"

"N-No, I'm fine, just surprised to see you here, Hanekawa" a teenager girl with long hair and glasses was before him, she, Hanekawa Tsubasa, was looking at him happily

"Is because I got here someone that wants to help you" stepped aside just a little and the figure of a tomboy girl appeared before the astonished lad

"Yo! Araragi-senpai!"

* * *

A/N

* * *

Ok, I finally made it, I got some nice plot –I think- to make a crossover between those two, and, some explanations!

Before of all, Koyomi, our protagonist, in light novels –also in the anime have been stated- that he is an antisocial person and also apathetic, this is, however not truly be shown in the series, so I wanted to characterize this side of Koyomi, when he don't know the people and is not busy helping and being so protagonistic, and yes, maybe I have been reading too much Persona fanfictions

Second, I want to make clear that this fic will not contain Issei, but, the story lacks a perverted character, and there's Kanbaru for you! Also, her Rainy Devil can be a nice power and she can be a Rook, but I don't know if make her part of the peerage, or just make her help with the rating game

And yes, WARNING: No-english speaker writer, maybe grammar and orthography errors, critics with it are welcome, and also I don't own high school DXD nor Bakemonogatari

Read and maybe review~

-Alzef137


	2. Training

A/N

Oh God, I really must resist putting Issei on this story, I must resist ending writing a comedy about Kanbaru, Koyomi and Issei as the perverted trio! 8(oAo)8

Basefan: Well, someone asked me, but the truth is that I don't know how beta readers works, also I don't know if replying to reviews, in review form is correct –I have seen, from haters mostly, that is like cheating in the numbers of reviews or something like that- also, I don't know many things of the page, originally my account was created to upload my ideas, but in Spanish, like my "Una ruta diferente" fic, I deleted it because I screwed it up, but maybe someday I write it in English… So is matter that I starts gathering information before requesting aid, also thanks for your comment, it actually gave me more inspiration (OAO)

Also, I started putting "A/N" instead of "Author's notes" because I realized just some days ago that it means the same (X3) I am an absent person so don't judge please (X3)

Read and maybe review~

* * *

"Let me introduce her to you" Koyomi spoke with a literal poker face "Kanbaru, those persons are the peerage of her, Rias Gremory" he pointed at her with his finger "Yuuto, Rias, Koneko, Asia, and Akeno, they are devils, so be careful"

"Is nice to meet you all!~" the short haired girl waved with her bandaged arm

"Guys, she is Kanbaru Suruga" he then pointed to the girl in the Naoetsu school uniform

"Nice to meet you Kanbaru-san" Rias smiled to her, a little hurt for the comment

"She is a pervert, so be careful"

"Araragi-kun, that's not nice" Hanekawa said, she was sitting with him in a couch

"Oh, sorry about that" he told Kanbaru

"Is alright Araragi-senpai, in fact, is nice that you say the truth, there is nothing to hide! Yes I admit it, I am a pervert but!-"

"Forget what I said" Hanekawa interrupted her

"Yes, better" Koyomi nodded

"So, she is a pervert" commented the silver haired loli, who was being hugged and fondled –I leave you where to your imagination- by said girl and felt a little uncomfortable "I didn't noticed it"

"By the way, Hanekawa" the black haired guy looked more relaxed when talking to the black haired girl

"Yes?" she looked at him still smiling

"Didn't you had cut your hair and now you was using contact glasses?" he asked

"So you noticed!" she took off a wig, demonstrating her short black hair, yet, something was odd with it, she had white lines in her hair, like if she painted her hair, also she took of the glasses "I think I see nicer like this, but what do you think, Araragi-kun?"

"I think you are still beautiful with or without the glasses" Koyomi replied smiling

"Ara, ara, flirting in buchou's face, maybe I should-"

"Araragi-kun, I didn't knew that you know how to make compliments" she said jokily, interrupting Akeno

"Fail" Kanbaru commented, as Koyomi's ego took visible damage, he looked down, hurt and jokily sad

"Well, isn't it good? You look to be very close" Kiba commented "Sure we will a good team with some training" he tried to cheer up his buchou

"Yes, Araragi-kun may be an antisocial one, but he is the nicest person I have ever met, so please take care of him" Hanekawa said bowing while standing up

"Hanekawa!" he demanded in embarrassment "Uh? Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to study, this is not my place, please be careful Araragi-kun" she approached to the door "Is not your fault" she commented before opening the door

"So you figured it out" he commented, the girl stopped "Wow Hanekawa, so you really know everything"

"I don't know everything, it just happens that I know that" she replied back and leaved the club room, Rias understood, that they were speaking about his situation, but preferred to stay silent for pure respect

* * *

In the camp

* * *

Well, things were going better than expected, when they were walking to the hill, both Koyomi and Suruga managed better than expected the weight they were carrying; well, she expected it from the girl, because something they knew before leaving the school

"_She is the devil that nearly killed me" Koyomi said and everyone looked at her_

_Kanburo show them her left arm_

"_This is my devil's power, is a Rainy Devil, I just wished to have its power and it gave it to me, but I need to understand how it works so…"_

They knew that Kanbaru had already devil traits, and her left arm was strong enough to win against Koneko… but just that arm, the rest of her was strong… But just strong was not enough.

And, in the other hand, Koyomi was walking slow but without stopping, and he looked… pissed off again, she didn't understood why, Rias had expected to him to actually calm down with his kouhai around, also, in the few hours that they met, she understood how close the two of them were, and yes, like the other girl said, Koyomi didn't displayed so much communicative skills, sometimes misunderstanding, but when he was speaking, he was like if he was the president giving a lecture or something; yes, he was quiet, antisocial, Hanekawa said, but he is not a bad person, nor a thug like shy person, but for some reason he looked angry while walking. And then, she asked in a pause that they had, of course the black haired boy just stared angrily at her, but she waited

"I expected better of myself" he said simply, she smiled softly

"That's why we came to train Araragi-kun" she tried to comfort him

"A week would be enough?" he asked with a little sad tone in his voice

"I don't know… But we must try" she said convinced "And are ten days, not just a week"

Their gaze met for a moment before both of them chuckled, Koyomi stood up

"Let's go" he simply said starting walking again

* * *

Even if they believed the contrary, the hill was actually a big mansion, with an elegant look, all in white, with garden and little lake included, the Naoetsu students let themselves to look in astonishment the place, while Kanbaru suggesting go to swim, to train… But it was rejected due to the swimsuit suggestion of the Rainy Devil user, although, it should be noted that the black haired guy actually agreed with his kouhai, what lend them to an argue about swimsuits… The peerage leaved them for their matters

While changing to sport clothes, however, when guys and girls were separated changing, Koyomi and Kiba were quietly changing

"Ne, Araragi-san" Yuuto spoke to him, said guy, simply looked at him, waiting for him to continue speaking "Can I ask you something?"

"You are already doing it" was Koyomi's calm reply

"Well, I want to ask you so many things that it will be not enough" Koyomi thought it for a moment and nodded, keep changing his clothes

"Why do you decided to help us? I mean, it is something private and maybe I should not been asking, but buchou's marriage was something confidential too, and now even that girl…"

"Kanbaru will not say anything, I promise" unknown for both of them, said girl was having a sexy moment with the queen of the peerage in the girl's room –again, I leave it to your imagination-

"I'm not speaking about her" Kiba said serious

"It can't be helped, Hanekawa would figure it out even if we didn't told her" he replied, searching clean boxers

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked, Koyomi gazed him

"Can you please stop suspecting about my friends? she nearly knows everything" that left Kiba with more questions, but decided to ask something else

-And if you was wondering, now the silver haired loli was stopping Kanbaru, who have nearly raped the poor nun when she took off her clothes-

"Well, then, Are you not afraid of fight?" he asked, Koyomi looked at him, carrying some shirts in his hands

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are still human" Koyomi sighed in response

"Human's possibilities are limitless" he replied

"What?" Kiba was nearly laughing

"I used to think that humans were nothing more but trash, but you know, they are the only natural beings that thinks, imagine what kind of monstrosities they can do"

"I still don't understand" Kiba turned to him, while he saw that his black haired fellow was searching for good words

"Nature doesn't just adapts. Nature cheats, changes the rules, and slips out the back door with your wallet while you're still trying to figure out what the hell happened" he said seriously

"That is a phrase from Starcraft" Kiba chuckled

"How do you know that?" Koyomi asked amused

"One of mi usual guest is a girl that is a closet gamer" he smiled and Koyomi chuckled

* * *

When they finally were changed they started with Yuuto's specialty: the swordsmanship… Things didn't went well. Koyomi had a slow reaction time, so Kiba was able to hit him several times, it was obviously not his fort, and then Kanbaru just ignored every advice Kiba tried to give her and used the sparring sword like a one hand blade, using it as a secondary weapon she used mostly her left arm as a weapon, Rias told herself that it was a good option tough, a good combination of power and speed, when her rook piece returns, she will try to recruit Kanbaru at least.

In Akeno's turn, they got a problem too, Kanbaru was not able to make appear any manifestation of magic, while, Koyomi was trying, Akeno noted that the human, had potential, but his humanity didn't allowed him to unlock his full potential

"We called someone to make a ritual" explained Rias after seeing the results "As you asked, the ritual simply will make you a human magician, no change to your alignment will be done" Koyomi nodded and thanked, the monkey user still trying to manifest anything, but the better she was able to do, is cast explosion upon contact with her enemy, well, if she had more training they would be able to explode her full potential too. But without counting today, they only had nine days, is because of this that Rias had no other way but call his brother for help in terms of the ritual to make the black haired guy a magician, it's because he was so focused in using magic that he didn't allowed her to take other decision, she knew that he would be a pain in the ass, so from the first moment she agreed.

Rias didn't wanted to see the sparring with Koneko, but she did. Kanbaru gave good battle, but her lack of experience made her unable to stand against Koneko, until she liberated the consciousness of the Rainy Devil, who quickly fought merciless against Koneko. The match ended and Kanbaru lose, but the Rainy Devil won.

Our protagonist appeared nervous when fighting the loli, he kept his distance, something really intelligent when it comes about a Rook, but he wasn't able to do something either. Koneko went easy on him when striking, due to him being a human, but then she realized something. Behind him, sometimes aside him, others before, a strange presence can be sensed by Koneko, who hesitated at first, but it apparently didn't interfered. The match was interrupted with Rias' brother, who arrived with Penensio, a human magician that came to perform the ritual.

* * *

When the ritual ended everyone looked at Koyomi, he didn't appeared different

"Oh, believe me, now his mana can flow freely in all his body" the brown haired man said, Penensio appeared around his thirties, so his smile was serious and mature, yet kind "Also, that is not his only trick in the pocket" everyone reminded the odd presence around Koyomi and wondered what was that

"Well, let's try again, remember: magic comes from your mind, imagine and you will do" Akeno told them. Both Koyomi and Kanbaru were trying again, Asia, in the other hand, was learning more about the types of magic, offensive, defensive or of assistance. The new magician guy insisted in the fact that, even if she is very good in assistance, and she must learn defensive type spells, she must also know how to attack.

"I did it" Koyomi manifested a green orb of magic between his hands

"Me too! Me too!" Kanburo nodded happily, her orb was black in the center, and orange around it, her aura was demonic, while the guy's was green because of his soul –every human is different-

Even if they were able, Kanbaru was better in her close combat, her magic part, allowed her to make physical spells, like explosion when hitting, or an aura that made more damage, etcetera.

Even if Koyomi was able to do magic, the problem was, that it was too abstract for him, sure, he was able to do, but his imagination didn't allowed to do so, but when training with Koneko, and idea came.

"Ready?" Koneko asked, and the guy nodded, everyone was looking, what kind of idea had Koyomi? Both of them went into fighting position

"I'm not going to go easy on you" the guy's left eye glowed with shining energy, he raised the leg then

"A kick in that distance?" Kiba asked, but the other man did something different

Of course he kicked, he kicked the air

And then, like a gun, from that kick came out a pulse of energy, which stroke Koneko, who didn't expected that, Koyomi approached, and punched to her location, making more energy balls to come out, this time of his fist. The loli flinched, her foe was now too close, and started punching her, making waves of mana before his fists. Both the magical attack and the physical stroke her body, then he grabbed her from the collar of her clothes, smiling he made a movement like charging his left hand, and punched her, making an explosion occur per hit.

They didn't expected him being so much… Violent

* * *

"Sorry for underestimate you" Koneko said to her attacker when Asia finished healing her

"Sorry for damaging you so bad" the loli nodded, and the black haired guy did the same

It was already night, they were looking at the moon peacefully, the guy looked at the floor, remembering why he was there in the first place, he knew that loosing time was not an option, so he stood up, and started walking, the silver haired loli looked at him, searching for an answer, he returned the gaze and both nodded. How can they chat without speaking? Just quiet people can. She went to sleep, thinking that he would do the same.

"I beg you!" he yelled in an empty room "I want to save Tsukihi, so please! Shinobu!" a blonde little girl popped up from his shadow, accommodating her summer dress, she smiled with confidence

"Oh, so thou beg to me… Okay, if my dear master asks me to, then it cannot be helped" she smiled devilish, Koyomi sighed and let a little 'thank you' before starting.

God dammit. The little girl was one thing, she barely had fifteen years, but fighting with his companion of life was something really different. The difference of experience was just too clear, Shinobu fought with her body, like the silverette loli, but her five hundred years allowed to her to know what to do next, her punches and kicks were fast, and her blows with the sword were deadly.

"Thou rely in thy regeneration too much, while thou was a complete vampire was just fine, but now is not intelligent" she summoned her two meters golden katana "What would happen if I use Kokorowatari on thy now? I can kill thy, thou will not be able to regenerate from that one" she was in her teenager state, wearing her purple sweatshirt, and her black skirt, with her tennis with a donut in each one.

"Don't kill me then" Koyomi was sat, stunned for the abusive way to teach of his companion

"I am speaking about a real enemy" she said making the sword vanish into her shadow "Dodge more" she started again before Koyomi could even stand up.

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

"It was fine for the first time, congratulations, my dear master, thou are not so useless" Koyomi fainted due to the excessive training, when the golden haired girl was in her teenager form, he was more vampire, but even like that, the damage was healing slowly, she really took revenge of her anger with him today.

"I was never useless, I gave to you your limbs the first time" he remembered to her

"And then thou kept me alive, yes, I can remember that one" it was not a recrimination, but her voice lacked emotion "Thou are too kind, I never expected that thou can be so violent" she smiled

"_Are you a masochist!?"_

"_I will not deny it!"_

The memory was floating in the room

"Shinobu…"

"Is just fine" she said turning to not see him, but he hugged her from behind

When she was in her teenager form they barely touched, unlike in her chibi form, they had no time to spend in normal things, he always gave her the necessary blood, but now the opportunity was just perfect.

No one was supposed to come, and no one did it

To her mind arrived the memories of the rute X, when they faced her complete and destroyed self, she felt his guilty, and felt that he believed the fact that he was not paying enough attention to her. She turned to hug him. She was taller than him so she put her head on his, both of them were sweating but it just doesn't mattered. She was not the kind of person that asked for something like that, but, just this time, she shyly showed a memory, before he asked to her about Kurayami, and he understood.

He took her from the jaw and kissed her

They hugged even harder, then, took a long bath together

The clock showed the hour: 12:00 the first day have ended

* * *

A/N (again)

* * *

First of all thank you for your follows and favorites *w* it really helps with inspiration, and look! I guess is the largest that I have wrote.

And yes, I got inspired in the Elsword game, it would be really obvious, but I inspired kanbaru in Reckless fist, and Koyomi in Lunatic Psyker, hmmm, maybe I should write a crossover of this hmmm

Whatever

Enjoy it~

-Alzef137

**Edit: Corrected some errors of both chapters, still reading the second to keep correcting, sorry for the inconvenience**


	3. Lovers

"Araragi-senpai, you look happier than yesterday" Kanbaru told to the vampire guy in the dinner "Did you just did something with Gremory-san?" her eyes containing sparks. Koyomi started coughing, spiting the soup that was about to swallow, unfortunately, said girl was before him in the big table of the hall

"Sorry" excused Koyomi between coughs

"Is alright" said Rias while cleaning herself with a towel, and then looked to Kanbaru "Why do you think we did something yesterday?" she asked

"Well, is because you look really happy today too!" this caught out of guard Rias "How was that? Was senpai gentle? Or-" Koyomi hit his kouhai in the head

"It-It's just because of your training is going very well! Better than expected to tell the truth" she blushed

Today is the fourth day of training, and unknown to everyone, the black haired vampire have been training with his vampire companion, well, he is aware that someone of them suspected about the presence of her, maybe was going to the bathroom in the night and sensed Shinobu, and things went worse when Kanbaru asked

"Hey Araragi-senpai, where is Shinobu? Didn't you took her with you?" that day he sparred with her, and kicked her ass, then explained in private that she was his trump card, and she needed to keep the secret

The Araragi guy was tired, he was sleeping less, and the training was really hard, especially with Shinobu, who had no mercy with him, but, the second time training, the next day, he was able to dodge and block more of Kiba's hits, so he kept training with his little vampire -he was sure that it was result of his training with her- but their relationship didn't grew greatly, he felt emotions coming out for her, and she was beautiful -also he is a lolicon, so better for him- but she managed to focus him in his training; and Koyomi thanked her, right now, the most important was training to take back his sister.

* * *

**Day five**

* * *

Koyomi trained the full day with Asia, trying to do different spells, also, in the night, Shinobu tried to teach him how to use his vampiric abilities, it was difficult, but succeed once, he can do it again

* * *

**Day six**

* * *

More spell training with Asia and Akeno, and also sparring with Kiba, in order to integrate the spells with his melee combat style. In the night, he was so stressed that Shinobu and him just shared hits, in repayment, he gave her some donuts which were in the kitchen, they talked about the house, also, she remembered living in a similar way, and, told him that in her times, people used to dance a lot in parties, of course, like in that age, and not like today

* * *

**Day seven**

* * *

All the day sparred with Koneko, and, in the night, Shinobu tried that Koyomi adapts to use kokorowatari

* * *

**Day eight**

* * *

This day rested, so Koyomi slept all the day, and in the night started using two kokorowatari swords at the same time, he also was kicked by Shinobu when she knew that he ate some donuts and didn't shared even one with her

* * *

**Day nine**

* * *

Asia discovered a way to teleport quicker, but in near space, Koyomi and her tried to use it like an ambush, and tried to help Kanbaru with ambushes, also he learned to create simple things, like javelins, following a manga character, but instead of screws, he was using said javelins

"Why? I think its fine" Shinobu commented

"Copy right" he responded

* * *

**Ten and final day**

* * *

They prepared their things, like clothes and weapons, Kiba made a one hand sword for Kanbaru, also, Koneko showed Koyomi types of fighting gloves, they sparred, first 1 vs 1, then 2 vs 2, and then everyone vs everyone, the last one ended in a mess and without winner.

That night his training with Shinobu ended sooner, he needed to rest well, but he was very nervous, so they took a bath together.

For the first time, they took a bath with Shinobu keeping her teenager form -the first day, she changed to her loli form to save energies- the big hall that was the bathroom seemed for nobility, he sat in the pool -because it was big as a pool, it was bigger even than thermal waters- but then returned to the shower, and took at least three baths before Shinobu appeared. With just a towel covering her body Koyomi's heart was stolen in an instant. She was just too beautiful, so sexy, her body was curved, her white skin, usual in vampires, showed a nearly impossible softness, her golden hair, matching with her golden eyes, was now not tied up in a ponytail, it felt reaching her waist, it showed the usual upward curve that showed in her kid and adult form.

They shared the bath, they were close, as if it was the small bathroom in Koyomi's room, he managed to hug her from the neck, she accommodated herself and allowed him, they were silence, the moment was unique, just a random person could think in break the moment, the moment when they smiled to each other, they didn't did a random chat like in the roof of the abandoned school, that time in the spring break, It was just too awkward to speak now, both of them wanted to say something, but they didn't, not until the silence was too awkward to be healthy

"I hope this is enough" Koyomi commented, blushing a little

"It will be, my dear master" Shinobu's face was as red as Koyomi's, but her light skin showed more than Koyomi's, also she was smiling, Koyomi's heart was stolen again "And if not, we always can break into hell to take her back" koyomi chuckled

"Thank you for training me" he said smirking "I feel more confidence now"

"No, is just what I should have did when we first met" she denied with her head "Also, it's really exciting seeing thy wanting to master thou vampiric abilities" she chuckled, she felt the irony but felt like it was funny

The near human kissed her in the lips a moment, they felt silent again, he felt like in a romantic novel, the moment felt with that kind of air, and he, for the first time, was enjoying the romantic moment

"Master, does thou love me?" the blonde girl blushed again and her companion opened his eyes more than normal

"Why do you ask?" he mentally kicked himself _"I'm such an IDIOT"_ he thought

"Because thou already know what I feel for thy" she looked away "Thou saw it in the other world"

That… Was true, but the realization hit him for the first time now, and he felt the most happy man over the world, but in a corner of his mind, the fact that his sister was trapped in Phoenix household didn't allowed him to enjoy the moment like he should be enjoying

"Shinobu, I felt in love since I first met you" she let a little tear fall of happiness, Koyomi always knew that this day would come, even Hanekawa told him once _"A single person can't live forever, but two sure can, and two are better than three so…" "They were lovers, it is exactly that would have happened"_ But accelerating the coming of the moment was not a bad thing right? "I just realized it late"

She put her head in his shoulder "I am sorry for not helping thy to rescue thy minuscule sister"

"It's okay, you have already compensated it" he looked at her, he looked at his soft breasts pressing against his left arm. Heaven really exists. She smiled, she was reading his mind, of course, she moved a little; he winced, he was able to feel her nipple against his now.

Again, heaven really exists. Koyomi felt so happy of being alive

"Shinobu…" he looked at her, with the increasing desire running through his veins

"Master…" she was feeling just like him, she got closer, taking the initiative

They shared a kiss full of passion, she wrapped her arms between his neck, he took her breast with a hand, and touched it shamelessly, he turned to put her against the wall of the bath, and she moaned under the kiss due to his curtness. They started getting hotter, moving to get closer, trying to please themselves, and their increasing desire…

"Araragi-san, why are you here so late…" too bad, the random person appeared being Yuuto Kiba, he looked at the scene, and turned around "S-Sorry Araragi-san" he leaved the bathroom, but Koyomi knew what was going to happen, Kiba returned "Hey, Araragi-san who is that girl…" but there was no girl with him

"Who?" this have already happened with Tsukihi, so they have practiced the timing to hiding her in his shadow, the result were positive "You must be tired, I was really nervous so I took a bath to calm myself" he explained, Kiba nodded

"I am worried too" Koyomi felt anger to him, he ruined his moment, but didn't said anything "Matters if I do the same?" Koyomi chuckled, how ironic, but he just nodded "Thank you"

They enjoyed the heat, separated, not like before, but then

"Araragi-san, why are you so reluctant in turning to a devil?" several times Rias have asked, Kanbaru have replied that was a hard decision, and she would think before replying, Koyomi denied from the first time, but never gave a reason

"Humans have limitless possibilities" was Koyomi's answer

"I'm not referring to!-" Koyomi interrupted him

"I once lost my humanity" Kiba listened to him "I once believed that humans were just trash, nothing more maybe something less, and my life was boring… I encountered a monster, for the first time, and she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen before" Shinobu sighed blushing in his shadow

"Buchou and Akeno are beautiful too" Koyomi agreed "But that's not the point..."

"But that's not the point" koyomi agreed again "She was powerful, too powerful for really exist… She was dying, she asked me for help, and promised me whatever I wanted… I thought 'in order to let her live, I should die?' it was really complex" Kiba felt speechless "In the end I said yes, but she didn't took away my life… she took my humanity instead, she turned me into a monster and I don't minded, I wanted to be a monster, but really soon I understood that I wanted to be human again" Koyomi took a breath "In the end I have never turned back to be completely human, traits of the monster are still in me right now"

"That's why you are not so slow or so weak" Kiba looked at him "Why do you tell me this now?"

"Because you asked" Kiba wanted to argue "And I need someone that know the fact, that we still have a trump card, our enemy is not the only immortal around" Koyomi stood up "I'm leaving, I'll feel sick if I remain here much more time, good night" Kiba didn't replied, he was thinking in what Koyomi have told him.

The moment have been already lost, he cursed Kiba for his luck, and even more with the awkward moment when she appeared again, but they opted to sleep together, he slept hugging her like he used to do with his pillow, back in his room. Also, she slept with something similar to her summer dress when she is in loli form, but now just appeared so sexy… But then again, the moment have been already lost, and both needed to rest, in hours the Rating Game will start, they don't had time to a love moment, but they don't minded, they had plenty of time.

The eternity, actually

They will have more opportunities, now something passed through Koyomi's mind before falling asleep

"_Tsukihi, wait for me, your brother is coming to rescue you"_

* * *

A/N

Yes… I really got inspired… But I wanted to write the rating game in a single chapter if it's possible, so I ended the sparrings like that… Also, I want more KoyomiXShinobu momentes, and it just seemed perfect to me.

Thank your for your favorite and follow!

Enjoy and maybe review~

-Alzef137


	4. Match

"_I'm really worried about Araragi-kun"_

"_Well it's not like you can do something for him nya"_

"_But you can!"_

"_Uh? Well, if that's what you desire nya"_

* * *

Koyomi awoke an hour before the match, he found Shinobu back in her loli form, using his arm as her pillow, he smiled a little, he patted her head, and she woke up, with just a sigh, she nodded and entered his shadow, Koyomi got dressed, Rias have said that he should wear something comfortable or something like that. He tried to remember nice clothes, of course, his first decision was his school uniform, well used, he looked really badass like that, but he will need it later, so he tried to remember, Shinobu helped with her Creation Skill.

He tried with a Hawaiian T-shirt, jeans and sandals… Even if was really comfortable, he felt really embarrassed with that clothes, so he discarded the idea, too bad, Oshino was like his role mode sometimes.

Then he tried with a white version of his own uniform, but it is too visible, and keeping it clean is really hard.

Then he tried something really different, and, in an awesome plot twist, he decide to use Kaiki's clothes. It was just awesome, it was comfortable, no matter that was formal, Shinobu did well with the shoes, making the sole, able to use for running. Of course, he used a normal sized tie, he didn't knew how was possible that a tie can be so big, but well, it doesn't matter

But in the very last moment, he changed to his school uniform again, he felt like if someone would betray him, if he kept those clothes

* * *

"Ranel-sama, the Rating Game is going to start, please come with m-"

"MY NAME IS NOT RANEL, MY NAME IS TSUKIHI!" said girl interrupted the poor maid that was trying to be nice with her, the girl was looking in a window "Dad, mom…" the maid heard that and didn't heard her sister's name "…Onii-chan"

* * *

"Hahahaha, so you really came boy!" Riser Phoenix laughed with his peerage with him, and looked at his clothes, Koyomi smirked, he was mocking his clothes but were too different to say it loud. The darkness in Koyomi's mod was nearly tangible, Rias' peerage assured to not be too close of him, with the exception of Suruga, who was wearing a basketball uniform, but using a yellow raincoat, Riaser raised -oh it match- an eyebrow

"Who is she?" he asked

"My kouhai" Koyomi said blankly

"Well, one or two more people doesn't hurts" he chuckled, and his peerage did the same

"That's the spirit nya!" they heard a feminine voice and, from the window, appeared a girl

"Black Hanekawa!?" Koyomi yelled, and yes, Tsubasa's alter ego, was there, using the blue clothes that she used when facing Kako, her white hair with cat ears, and her golden eyes, paid attention to the pseudo vampire

"Oh, is that you nyuman, don't worry, this time, you are nyot the cause of my mistress stress nya" Koyomi already knew who was, but even so he asked

"Who is then?" she pointed with a finger

"That blonde idiot" Riser got anger

"How do you dare to speak to me like that!?" he yelled to the catgirl

"I only answer to my mistress, thug… Nya" she answered

"How dare you!? I'll destroy you so bad that you won't even cry your despair!"

"Nyahahaha!" Riser looked confused to her "Are nyu an idiot? I am a neko! I don't cry, I only nya" then she let a meow like emphasizing

"I'm sorry but the Rating Game is going to start you can't…" the silver haired maid was interrupted by the dark vampire

"He said that one or two extra people can participate" she simply nodded

"But you have no time to explain…" Riser was interrupted by the catgirl

"It is not necessary, we just need to kick your ass and protect the red haired ass" she explained, that was true and sounded simple, Rias' felt awkward under that golden eyes' gaze

"Well then, let us start the Rating Game!" the silver haired maid transported them to the location of the Rating Game

"Hey boy" Riser spoke to Koyomi before disappearing "Do your best, your sister is looking" he completely disappeared

"WHAT!?" and he was transported

* * *

"What does he meant?" Rias asked, Koyomi's face had nothing more than anger

"Just start the fucking tactic" he whispered trying to control himself

The match finally started, Koyomi was so mad that he didn't heard anything, so the sawarineko was accompanying him, so he wouldn't do something stupid

"Be careful nyuman, my mistress, won't forgive me if I let you get hurt nya" she told to the angry vampire, he looked at her

"I won't" he replied blankly

"_Hanekawa, Araragi-san, can you hear me?"_ it was Rias' voice

"Loud a clear nya" replied the sawarineko

"_Good, advance to the gym, Koneko will follow you when she ends putting the traps"_ Rias informed

"Understood, nyuman, let's move, the first fight is ours nya" Koyomi nodded, and followed the cat, from the forest, they arrived to the gym, which was in the middle of the map, so they entered hid, but, when they believed that no one was there, the lights turned on, and revealed four girls awaiting for them

Koyomi smirked madly, the blue haired girl that humiliated him so bad was there

"We know you are there! Slaves of Gremory let us see you!" black Hanekawa exploded in a 'nyahahahaha' laughs

"Slaves? I only answer to one master" she approached to them, walking with both legs and arms

"Same here" the only boy followed the silver haired cat, with the left hand in his pocket _"Are you ready?"_ he thought

"_At thy command"_ he heard the feminine voice in his mind

"UH? You are not Gremory servants" the girl dressed like Chun Lee said, the blue haired girl laughed

"So it's you! What do you want now? Do you really became a devil to search for revenge?" she said between laughs

"I am a human" now the four, two ladies and two girls started laughing "Don't compare me with you, accursed ones" they stopped laughing except for the black haired cosplayer

"Huh? And look who is speaking? The one who have just a moment of time to live, we are from the Phoenix clan, we are the…"

"Yes, yes, yes, the immortal bird in flames" Koyomi interrupted "So what? I should envy because you can _revive_? Bitch please!" the girl turned their gazes into serious ones, the only guy looked at the sawarineko "I want the pawn" pointed then at the blue haired girl "You can have the other ones"

"Nyahahaha!" she started laughing "No nyuman, I'm just here to see, if things turns hard for you, THEN I'm going to intervene" the doors opened and Kanbaru arrived "Oi, monkey girl! Help the nyuman with the twins!" she then went to sleep

"Seriously?" was the only one that Kanbaru said

"Well, too bad, I am Mira the pawn, who are you? _Human_" she said mocking him

"I am Shui, the tower" the other said

"I don't give a damn! It doesn't matters who you are!" Koyomi charged to them

"Oi! You are being too pretentious for a hu-" the tower tried to say, but Koyomi approached fast, and then grabbed her from the collar, following the direction, a wave of mana put together the pawn and the rook, and he charged to the front, sending electric magic to damage them, then, recoiled, and charged back without turning, then thrown them to the nearest wall.

Kanbaru didn't lose time, and, with her left hand, still hid, tried to grab one of the loli twins

"Hey you didn't allowed us to present!" one of them said, dodging gracefully the attack of the monkey girl, she turned to face them, they were smiling "I am Kira the pawn! – I am a pawn too Meru!" they said, and charged to Kanbaru too.

"Don't forget me!" the tower said, sending a kick embraced in flame to the boy, he dodged it, and faced her, just to turn around, in time to dodged a blow with that strange weapon called 'Kon', Koyomi flinched, and from behind, the Chun Lee rook approached to send him another kick, he felt her approaching

"Shinobu!" and his shadow shacked

* * *

"_Shinobu?" asked Sona, and, from the screens she was able to see a little girl appearing from the guy's shadow, not only she got surprised, every devil watching the match was surprised to see her._

_The blonde loli, used the impulse of the appearing, to jump higher, and punch the rook right into the jaw, a little crack was heard, as the chibi vampire send her flying until she hit the floor, making an empty sound_

"_The girl of the bathroom" whispered the fake bird while looking at the TV screen_

* * *

"Wha!?" the blue haired pawn looked at the scene, and koyomi, from a safe distance, kicked an energy ball, which exploded, making the space to distort momentarily, trapping the girl in her place "Wha!?" she said again, and Koyomi hit her in the face with the palm of his hand, stunning her, but then, sending a big wave of mana, making it explode the girl felt to the ground unconsent.

Kanbaru looked at the chainsaws of the twins "What the hell!? Is that even legal!?"

_["Araragi Koyomi"]_ the voice of the silver haired maid was heard in the sky [_"I request an explanation of this"]_ Koyomi looked at Shinobu, who made the rook fall to the floor, and was sat on her, and happily punching her in the face

"She is bound to me!" the yelled, and he requested mental aid, her idea stroke his mind then "You can say is my shikigami! We are able to use familiars right!?"

The lolis saw him, and Kanbaru took the opportunity, like they have stopped running, she kicked the chainsaws aside, and, with a circular blow of her left arm, sent flying the loli twins to the wall

"Kyaaa!"

"Such strength!"

"Is she a rook?"

"I don't know" they spoke to each other while crashed in the wall

"I won, didn't I?" Kanbaru asked to her senpai

"No, they must disappear, kill them" the boy was still waiting for a reply

"Are you sure?" she asked worried, he looked at Shinobu, who looked at him

"Try" he commanded, he was not in the mod

She simply nodded, and, using the remaining blood eaten days ago, she turned in her teenager form, and, raising the kneel, her full leg followed, and then, stomped where the rook's head was, she turned into light and vanished, leaving a little crater in the place

_["One of Raiser-sama's [Rook] defeated"]_

"Its fine, monkey girl" Shinobu told her, then looked at her master "Why they didn't replied thy? My dear master" she said in with propose

"They are looking away" he smirked "Well, saying that you are my familiar is the more accurate thing to say, because…"

"Thou are a part of me, and I am a part of thou" she said and smiled softly to him "Don't worry master, we are going to win" Koyomi did his expression less hard and smiled to her

"Let's go" he said, and the cat girl woke up and followed them _"Gym secured"_ he said in the magic net

"_Excellent, Araragi and Hanekawa hold position, Kanbaru advance to the forest, engage the ones that are alone"_ Rias answered

"Understood!" she ran to the said location

"Nyaaa~" the cat girl felt asleep again, and Shinobu returned to her loli form "It's good to see you, chibi vampire, nyaaa" black Hanekawa said between dreams

"Who are thou calling chibi vampire!?" Shinobu said angrily

"Now, now, calm down" Koyomi put his hand in her shoulder, but then felt silent "Wait, we have not defeated…" the sound of chainsaws awoke the sawarineko, who smirked "You don't understand right?" Koyomi chuckled "Let's finish this" and Shinobu nodded

* * *

_["Three of Riser-sama's [pawns] have been defeated"]_ Grafya announced

"_Well, done Araragi-senpai"_ Kanbaru thought while running, she tried to look for a good position to ambush, then, she heard a wind like sound "Uh?" she turned to see the motion of someone running "WHAAA" she screamed and felt to the floor

"Oh, Kanbaru-san, I thought you was someone else" Kiba said and helped her to stand up

"It's fine but" she looked at her left arm, the bends hiding her arm were cut "Now is useless, I wanted to use it as a surprise…" they felt silent when heard steps.

One of the girls dispelled a trap "They seriously believe these traps are enough?" they then looked at the building "this must be their base" the other said, they approached and then the building disappeared like a bare illusion "What happened?"

"Yo" they turned to see Kiba and Kanbaru approaching

"UH? Just two of you?" the exotic dancer asked

"Two are more than enough!" Kanbaru raised her left arm and Kiba took out his sword

"Also, you are trapped in one of our queen's spell" a giant magic circle appeared in up in the sky

"Shit, we got fooled!" one of them said

_[Three of Riser-sama's [pawns] were defeated]_ everyone heard before an enormous explosion was heard

"Now what?" asked Koyomi

_[One of Rias-sama's [rook] have been defeated] _So they loosed Koneko, huh?

Koyomi got out of the building, he knew what happened, the purple girl, who was flying a few meters above him sent an exploding spell to Koneko, who was coming to their position _"What a waste"_ thought Koyomi

"Uh? What a surprise! Isn't you the pathetic human?" the purple girl… no, woman, spoke arrogantly to him, and charged an exploding ball, Koyomi reacted and kicked out an energy bullet, which flied and crashed with the spell, making it explode in the air "Hmm, it seems like you are not the same of before, are you? Then I'll ensure of"

"Ara, ara, Araragi-san is having fun without me" Koyomi looked at the voice, Akeno appeared in her miko clothes, he smiled, he have already forgot, that both teams can fly "Let me this battle, you assure that buchou is fine" she smiled sadistically

"Oh, God, fine, I don't want to see this BDSM battle" he said, making Akeno chuckle, and then leaved. He ran, and his blonde loli followed, but he then remembered a single thing: he doesn't knows the school

"Well, fuck" he said in a place full of sand, minded for running, his companion hugged him from the back, sustaining herself in his body.

***BOOM***

Well, the gym that he secured have been blow up in pieces now, he knew that the cat was fine, so he didn't wondered and kept walking

"Araragi-san!" Kiba approached him and looked to the place "We know you are there! Face us"

Koyomi facepalmed

"What's wrong Araragi-san?" Kiba asked seeing what he did

And from dust, a girl wearing a full armor appeared. Koyomi facepalmed again, when Rias told him to wear what he wanted, he believed that armors were excluded, now he could be wearing a fire proof armor or something so dense that even Shinobu could not break, but nooo, he didn't thought about it and didn't asked.

"I am the knight who serves under Riser-sama's orders… Caramine, if you are walking right in the front, then is obvious that you don't know what you are doing" she took her sword, and the black haired boy facepalmed a third time

"Seriously Araragi-san, why are you doing that?" Kiba asked

"No one understands that this is a freaking _STRATEGY_ game!? We should be preparing ambushes and tactics, not going right in the enemy's face to try to blow something up!" Shinobu was hiding her face in the vampire's back, but laughing imperceptibly

"I am the knight who serves Rias-sam! Kiba Yuuto!" and he gave a damn about what Koyomi said "A battle between knights, I have waited for this a long time" and then charged to each other, the guy with an obsidian sword, the girl, with one in flames. With extreme speed they traded strikes, dodging, striking, and dodging again; Koyomi's vampiric eyes weren't allowed to see it properly, such was their speed

"The black haired guy have a point" Shinobu looked to the precedence of the voice, an orange haired with half mask appeared from the woods

"Stupid Caramine, she just thinks swords, swords, swords" a girl in gothic Lolita dress -but in pink- appeared too "Just when I thought I have found a handsome guy, he's just a sword freak too" she said sadly

"Master, watch your right" he turned to see a third woman, dressed in Japanese clothes

"Seriously, what a bad luck" two cat girls appeared behind the blonde girl speaking

Kiba stopped to see the scene _"So the remaining pieces were here"_ he thought

When that was happening Koyomi saw Asia and Rias in a corridor

"_What the hell are they doing!?"_ the thought

"_Didn't thou heard it, that brat plans to send a surprise attack"_ Shinobu answered, then he remembered 'Riser's body is immortal, but his soul not' 'I'm going to be the one who kills he soul'

"WHAT AN IDIOT!" he screamed, he was now nervous, afraid, and confused, he knew Rias hated her fiancé, but he didn't expected her to be so stupid to put her feeling before the strategy "We need to prevent it!" the yelled to the loli in his back

"What a rude boy, I'm confused with Rias-sama's taste" the girl spoke, but Koyomi hadn't time to her

***UHA! UHA! UHA! UAH!*** (A/N please use the Rainy Devil theme for this, I don't know how to write it u.u)

"What is that sound?" the armored girl asked

"Monkeys?" the girl dressed with kimono asked

Koyomi then looked behind the rook, and smirked darkly "This is what I was talking about", the rook noticed and turned to see a figure with a yellow raincoat, from the left painted with blood, it's monkey paw raised, and ran to her

"What is that!?" the orange haired sent a fist to her, and the figure received it in the face and stopped "You are not much, uh?" she mocked

"She is finally here… No _IT_ is finally here" Koyomi said while the figure raised the face to see the rook, its face was all black, without features, and two shining white circles like eyes. Koyomi smiled. It grabbed the arm that hit it with both hands, jumped, and sent a kick right in the part of the rook's face that wasn't covered, she spat blood from the impact

"ISABELLA!" the blonde girl screamed

"You are the next!" Koyomi prepared himself

"Uh?" She turned to face him "No"

"What!?" the boy flinched, Yuuto kept fighting "_Why this ended like this_?" Koyomi wondered with regreat

"I don't fight" she answered, Koyomi fazed her like an idiot

"You must be kidding me" he said, don't knowing what to do

Meanwhile, the Rainy Devil was cleaning the floor with Isabella's body, it was striking fast and hard, when the masked woman tried to counter, the possessor of Kanbaru's body used her attack to keep hitting, leaving her in the floor the most that it was able, it ripped her clothes, making her let out a feminine yell, it looked at her body, and she could swear that, under that hook and black face, the Rainy Devil user was smiling in a perverted way, but suddenly kept hitting her, until it smashed one last time her on the floor, making her vanish

_[One of Riser-sama's [rook] have been defeated]_ Koyomi smirked even harder than before

"Hey, boy" he turned to see the blonde "Look who is there" he turned to see the opposite building, and his eyes opened to the full, his face ripped into a afraid expression, flying, were Rias and Asia, before them, Riseri Phoenix

"FUCK" he pointed at them "SHNOBU, GO, PROTECT RIAS"

"Why is so important that brat?" she said feeling betrayed

"HAVEN'T YOU PLAYED CHESS BEFORE!? SHE IS THE KING, IF SHE IS DEFEATED IS A GAME OVER" his face now showed sorrow too

"I understand, as you please, my dear master" She bit his neck, she felt stupid for feeling jealousy, his only goal was to rescue his little sister, from the mere beginning when met Rias, he didn't thought of her like a woman, he looked at her as a tool, or better say, a way, a way to save his sister, a way to not feel useless, to not feel that he failed. She started growing and went into her teen form

"Uh? Interesting" the blonde made a pose and the girls surrounded the vampire duo "What are you going to do now?"

"THIS!" then, without hesitating, koyomi threw Shinobu to the girl's position

"HEY WAIT" Shinobu approached literally flying, she then turned in the air and kicked the girl in the back of her neck, sending her flying as well, but in the opposite direction, everyone got surprised, and even more when Koyomi jumped aside, dodging her. Shinobu vanished in the woods "IDIOT Why did you avoided catching me!?" she yelled "Finish him!"

"Nyahahaha"

"Neko!" Koyomi looked at the silver haired neko

"Nya! That was an awesome nap nya!" she was sat in four paws, smiling to them

"Another cat nya?"

"This is not funny nya" the cat twins said turning to see her

"Oh? I have family nya!" she approached walking, they immediately tried to punch her, but too bad, she had the same, or ever better agility than them, and dodged their attempts to hurt her without effort

"But look! Your ears looks fake nya!" she touched them, and koyomi started laughing, when, from the touch, a pink lighting appeared

"NYAAAA" they yelled in pain, and then, the sawarineko hugged them "NYAAAAAAAA" they screamed louder

"Nyahahaha!" she laughed, they started burning, their body trying to keep them alive, but perished and vanished

_[Two of Riser-sama's [pawns] have been defeated]_

"What? Phoenix regeneration didn't worked?" the blonde girl woke up and asked

"Oh, but it worked, their immortality kept them alive the most it was able, but too bad, their immortality was pierced pretty girl" Koyomi said calmly and with dark expression

"Pierced…" she said it as if it was something impossible

Koyomi looked at his left, the Rainy Devil was breathing slowly but loudly, it was waiting it knew, Kanbaru knew that he wanted _revenge_, he looked before himself, the sawarineko was sat again, waiting.

"Chiris!" a black haired girl appeared flying from the forest, the remaining knight, but her big sword was broken in one side, Koyomi smiled, Shinobu found her first, no debut, she charged towards him, but the bishop did the same, this was what he wanted, he wanted every single Phoenix go toward him, he wanted to _kill them_ for what they have done to him.

It just took a moment, he thought about a black metal "Demonite!" his left arm changed under the influence of his vampiric transformation skill, it turned in a monster appearance, black, but with orange fractures, glowing with power, he blocked the knight's sword, and then pointed to the bishop "Javelins!" four black flying javelins were created behind Koyomi, they flied and impaled the bishop, who was charging a magic fire spell, fire appeared, trying to regenerate her body, but he made the javelins explode

_[One of Riser-sama's [bishop] have been defeated]_

"She have been vanquished!" he laughed and looked at the knight "You are the next, and you know it, right?"

* * *

_[One of Riser-sama's [knight] have been defeated]_

The Araragi sister was looking at the screen, she didn't knew what to say, was this her brother? Because she was now able to see a monster, but, a monster who was fighting for her

"Is a complicate feeling"

* * *

_[Rias-sama's [queen] have been defeated]_

"Akeno!" Rias yelled and throw more destructive power to Riser, Asia was behind, healing her wounds, Rias' fiancé threw a fire ball, bigger than before, Rias tried to make a magic defense, but before it, a fast yellow shadow passed, revealing the feminine figure of a teen in sport clothes, she used her hand to stand, and kicked in the air the fire, making it shatter like glass

"Just in time!" she congratulated herself

"What the hell!? Who are you!? Oi, this is cheating!" Riser said

"Shut up fried chicken! Thy voice gives me a headache" she said touching her forehead

"_ANSWER ME"_

"_ARARAGI-SENPAI!"_

***BOOM***

_[One of Rias-sama's [knight], [rook] and [bishop]… Oh]_ Grafya felt silent for a moment, Shinobu looked smiling to the location of the explosion.

Ah yes, for the rating game, Kanbaru was a rook, Hanekawa a pawn, and Koyomi a bishop

_[Excuse me, one of Riser-sama's [bishop] have been defeated]_

This surprised Riser "Ravel?" then looked at the blonde girl "By the way who are you beauty?"

"Guh, why is an idiot flirting with me?" Shinobu looked offended "I came in my master's representation, who is busy kicking chicken's buts" And then looked at the red haired girl "Rias Gremory, In representation of my master, Araragi Koyomi, I came here to protect thy!" Rias blushed, she didn't knew why, in this week, she just met Koyomi _"I don't care who are you"_ his words sounded in her mind, even without caring that she was a Gremory, he sent his servant to protect her, just because he was… Fighting for her

"What!? That bastard have a servant!?"

"Oh? Is envy? Is that envy? I wonder why, just because a mere human was able to bind me to him for the rest of my pathetic live? Ka, ka, thou don't really know what my master can do for the ones he love" yes Shinobu, give more firewood to Rias' growing fire

_Also, Tsukihi blushed_

"Riser-sama!" the queen appeared

"Tch, I hoped thou would not come here" Shinobu kicked the floor and send herself flying, and started hitting Riser's queen, Riser used that moment to send another fire ball… Just to crash with an energy ball, they looked at the floor

"Master!"

"It seems I made it in time" the left half of Koyomi's shirt have disappeared but he seemed unharmed, he casted two magic circles, which appeared in his feet, and allowed him to fly to Rias position "Are you alright?" he asked

"Araragi-kun… You came" she whispered

"Of course, I must win, no matter what, because" he looked at her and smiled "I need to protect someone from his arms you know?"

***BOOM***

They looked to the explosion

"Hahahaha, ups! That was your servant right?" the queen laughed, but from the smoke, a still regenerating Shinobu appeared, with her hand in her stomach, she freed a long golden katana

"_Is that!?" the maou asked_

"Yoto… kokorowatari" Shinobu impaled the queen, and freed her katana, making her bleed

"Riser…sama, your phoenix tears…" he understood and throw to her the bottle

"As I can let thy" Shinobu kicked the queen to the floor, she smiled, well both smiled

"Nya!" the sawarineko caught the queen when falling, she caught the bottle, but when the cat started draining her life, she left it to fall

"KYAAAAA"

_[Riser-sama's [queen] have been defeated]_

"No way… No way, no way, NO FUCKING WAY, I CANNOT LOOSE" he said loudly

"Jaque mate" Koyomi said, but then, Riser throw an enormous fireball, Koyomi took the hit

"Araragi!" Rias yelled, but Riser did the same with her

"No! Go away!" Asia moved to before Rias, putting her hand before herself, she casted a magic circle, and made the fireball, bounce back to its creator

Riser's own fireball hit him, and made him fall

"Now, now, accept your destiny" when he opened his eyes, looked at the half burned and regenerating Koyomi, with a kokorowatari in his hand "Let's see if your immortality can take this one, Phoenix"

"AAAAGGGH" the last thing he felt, was an incredible pain

_[Riser-sama have been defeated, the winner of the Rating Game, is Rias-sama]_

* * *

A/N

* * *

Weeeeell, this is the Rating Game, it took a whole day but here is the chapter (:3)

Thank you for your follows and favorites!

Enjoy and maybe review~

-Alzef137


	5. Deal

A/N

Coolguyanime1234: Thank you! You don't know how I feel! Is one of my few attempts of fighting, so… Thank you (TT-TT)

* * *

"Congratulations, my dear master" Shinobu said to the kneeling Koyomi

"Thou won" he let a small smile and stands up, he takes kokorowatari and gives to her without saying anything, he was looking at the floor, Shinobu realized that he was crying, he was crying of happiness

"Yes… YES!" he raised both hands and howled victorious, he did some small jumps and hugged passionately Shinobu "Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you Shinobu!" he was hiding his own face in her shoulder, tears coming out, Shinobu hugged him back, and taped his head, while Rias and Asia were approaching with the sawarineko

"Yes, this is thy victory, I am so happy for thy" she smiled, she was able to feel his happiness and emotion, his happiness is her happiness, and she was relieved that her actions really helped him, after all she felt guilty for not helping him when the Phoenix reclaimed Tsukihi as theirs

"Congnyatulations nyuman" the sawarineko approached "Well, my duty have finished, I'm leaving nya" she said but stood in her place "Transport us back nya! I want to take another nap!" she exclaimed as a magic circle transported them

* * *

When they arrived to the watchers, a man in a silver armor and with long red hair approached them, Rias kept her gaze in the young vampire, who was more than happy, he was literally crying of happiness

"Congratulations Rias" the man said "As well as your peerage, I'm relieved that you have so good servants, please let's take a sit, I insist" he said gently

"No one cares nya" the cat said, catching the attention of everyone "My mistress have duties that needs to fulfil, I am leaving nya" and so, she started walking… In four legs, and got out before any reply can be done

"Interesting" the man simply said, looking confused but smiling

"I WON'T ACEPT IT" Riser Phoenix approached "How Rias was able to win? And what's with her peerage?" said arrogantly

"You said it doesn't matter" Koyomi said more serious now "Besides, you have someone that is mine" he said and the maou chuckled

"About that, Araragi-kun, you have guts, let's discuss that in private"

"I have nothing to say, this fried chicken promised, and he _have_ to keep his promise" he said pissed off, Rias looked at him, and noted that he can change mods really fast

"FIRST EXPLAIN HOW DO YOU WON" Riser exclaimed, and Koyomi sighed

"Do you reall expected to win with that idiotic tactic?" Riser didn't understood "You just leaved your peerage to do as they pleased, and also, they didn't did a trap or anything, your queen doesn't count, that bitch is just a camper!" he exclaimed and Riser looked more confused

"My master is right" Shinobu started speaking "Thy group just started challenging the red haired brat's peerage, as he said before, this was not a fighting game, this is a _strategy_ game, so numbers are not so important, there are more than a few of ways to track easily a whole army without too much effort" she chuckled "Also, thou did not expect us for cooperate right?" she started laughing with her 'ka ka' form of laugh

"By the way, who are you?" Riser expected something different though

"I am Shinobu Oshino, my master's companion of life" she answered bowing a little, with the hand in her chest

"And the 'nice to meet you'?" Riser mocked

"It is not nice to meet thy" she answered still smiling

"Now, now, please be nice to each other" Rias' brother with the hard to write name said "Shinobu-san right? It doesn't matter, the fact is that Rias won and she, as promised, won't marry Riser, are you alright with this?" the last question was for koyomi

"That brat did not won, in fact, was my master who led her to the victory" she said cutting

"I still have to speak with Lord Phoenix" Koyomi replied in the same way

"Then, shall we go?" he pointed at the doors of a room, Koyomi nodded and touched his neck while closing the left eye, it hurts, just a little but it hurst

"You have an interesting wooer here Ria-tan" the maou whispered to Rias, who blushed

* * *

"Sirzechs, please leave us alone" lord Phoenix asked "Is something that concerns to my clan" he said politely while Koyomi sat nervous in one of the luxurious black couches

"Mmm, ok" the red maou was confused but leaved

"Well…"

"No" Koyomi was interrupted by the head of the Phoenix "I asked Riser to bring Ranel here, but he have no authority to bet her" he said serious

"Wait" Koyomi's emotions were unstable "Did you just called Tsukihi… _Ranel!?_" his anger started raising, and the pain in his neck too, he touched it again, where Shinobu's fangs used to bite his body

"Yes, we changed her name, look, the thing is that she was born as a phoenix, even if you claim to be her brother you are not" he said, without knowing what was doing "You can visit her, and all, I won't deny you that right but…"

***CRASH***

_Everyone outside heard that mini quake_

"_Phoenix.." Szirechs and his father, along with Rias and her companions ran to the room where Lord Phoenix and Riser were_

"**Now listen well accursed bird"** when they arrived, Koyomi was holding Lord Phoenix by the collar, Riser have collapsed a few feet away, and a red aura was surrounding Koyomi, who's eyes turned completely red… The vampire blood was taking effect, and Shinobu was there, looking at the scene without bother. Her only duty was free her master from that angered state if was necessary, again she didn't minded if the devil was going to be killed

"**I demand you to give me her, I fought, and I won, you **_**have**_** to comply, if you don't I will kill you, let's see if your immortality can take this one"** his voice was being modified by the power of rage, the aura started to hurt the Phoenix head, and Koyomi grabbed his neck with one hand, fire appeared, starting the regeneration, the devil, throw to him an enormous fireball, which engulfed Koyomi, seeing himself free, he looked at the resulting flame geyser

"Don't be so pretentious kid" he was breathing heavily

"What happened here!?" Lord Gremory asked astonished

"**You have decided"** everyone turned to see the teenager, getting out of the flames, his body, the parts which were burned, started regenerating, hair grew where was its place before the attack, a new eyes appeared from shadows in the emptiness of his skull, and his blood disappeared in form of vapor

"What the hell..." lord Gremory barely spoke "No one survives your flames, what's going on here!?" he asked to lord phoenix

"Master" Shinobu put a hand in his shoulder, he turned to see her, she smiled softly "Please, calm down" her smile was so beautiful that Koyomi had to give her the break she was asking form, he started breathing differently, trying to control his own anger "Yes, yes, just like that" she smiled even more

He sighed "Thanks Shinobu" she nodded

Lord Phoenix never felt so much fear, he felt that dark presence in him, it was not a devil; it maybe should be called a monster, what is this young boy before him? "O-Okay" he nodded still scared

"Thank you very much" Koyomi bowed, like if nothing have happened "I promise I'm going to take care, and protect her" the Gremory clan misunderstood, lord Gremory smiled

"Well, Szirechs, you was right, something odd was happening with this lad" they smiled to each other "Of course I approve this"

His son smiled back "Yes, if he went into berserker just for her then it can't be helped" Rias blushed to the point that her hair wasn't different from her face, and the peerage clapped

"Congrats buchou" said Kiba, and Koneko nodded

Kanbaru felt silent, she looked at her senpai, and he was so happy that interrupting him, saying that they believed that he loved Rias would break his little moment, so she opted to not say anything

When Koyomi returned to his senses, he and Shinobu started walking to the exit, before anyone could notice, but Akeno looked at them

"Ara, ara, trying to do something?" everyone looked at them and Koyomi facepalmed

"Yes, is a really happy moment, but I should ask for an explanation" the maou said "A human can't do that, if you think about it, it's weird" Koyomi sighed, everything was screwed up again

* * *

-After an explanation-

* * *

"Heart-under-blade" Riser couldn't believe it

"That is right, I was Heart-under-blade before meeting my master" Shinobu nodded

"Wait, are you saying that a human was able to defeat you?" everyone looked at Koyomi with fear

"No, of course not, I turned him into a vampire, like a thanks for saving my life" she looked at him, and shared memories "But, in the very end, my servant was not able to remain vampire, as we fought he managed to seal both of our powers, this is, our bound" she then closed her eyes, looking down she smiled "Our destiny is sealed, I am cursed to be trapped with him with no chance of escaping, and he, in the other hand, is cursed, being with me for the eternity, ensuring that I do not die" she sighed

"Do you regret it?" koyomi asked

"And thou?" she asked back

"No" Koyomi said without hesitate

"Me neither" she assured

"But why you didn't killed her?" Riser asked, now calmer than before, Rias looked at her pissed off "You wanted your humanity, then why?"

"A single person cannot face immortality" Koyomi said "Is impossible the loneliness kills the spirit, and you desire death" then he looked at his vampire counterpart "But two sure can, I don't want her to die, I want to be immortal, but just me being a vampire is not enough for my selfish desires, keeping her with me was ideal" he explained

"Well, devils have longevity too" Lord Gremory said "But the fact that you two are the remaining self of the two most powerful vampire can't be ignored"

"Is that so?" Koyomi asked, Shinobu looked uncomfortable

"You are just like us, nobles of the Youkai world" Koyomi raised an eyebrow

"Youkai world?" he asked, lord Gremory looked at his companion "You didn't told him?"

"Being surrounded of kaii… youkais who were going to praise me is not in my plans, I and my servant, mean master, will live in peace… Nothing more, nothing less" she said serious

"Heart-under-blade…"

"Shinobu Oshino" she corrected

"Well, Shinobu-san, he must know, what is coming involve not only the three factions, but maybe the youkai world too" Szirechs told her

"Angels and fallen angels does not tastes bad" everyone looked at her "Neither devils" now they stepped back, Koyomi chuckled "Do not be afraid, I will not harm thy, just if is necessary for my master's sake"

* * *

"…"

"…"

Now in the human world the siblings looked at each other, Shinobu now in her loli form, was behind Koyomi, his sister looked at him with an unknown look; he knew what she was thinking. He is a monster, she was afraid of him.

"Tsukihi"

Said girl hugged him, tears coming out of her eyes

"Onii-chan!" she yelled crying "I was so scared!" he looked astonished but then smiled, he hugged her back

"Yosh, yosh, you are fine now, let's go to our home" they separated and she nodded happily

"You there" she turned to face the chibi vampire

"Me" the blonde loli said

"I heard your explanations" Koyomi flinched

"So thou was there…" she simply commented

"Thank you" said the Araragi sister

"Oh? And why?" she looked at her

"For being with my brother when he needed you" Shinobu didn't expected that, so she smiled

"Is just my duty" she faced her master "I am tired, I expect thou will not get in troubles when thou go to thy home, yes?" she asked

"Okay Shinobu"

"Sleep well Shinobu-chan" Tsukihi said

"Let's go Tsukihi, and don't tell anyone what you saw and heard"

"Hi!~" they walked, she hugging her elder brother _"How lucky I am for having such wonderful brother"_ she thought and blushed a little

The player [Araragi Koyomi] have unlocked the little sister route

* * *

A/N

* * *

Well, the first anime plot ends here, now we shall start with the 'new' plot… and ugh, I don't want to write the Holy Sword arc, I'm thinking how to solve this problem, but first, here is your chapter

Also, if I make incest in the harem, I won't put Karen, I prefer Tsukihi instead (:3) Well...

Enjoy and review~

-Alzef137


	6. Business

How many time have passed since he said his farewell the devil peerage? A week? Two? Three? A full month? Truth be told he didn't cared very much, his exams were around this dates, so he every day went to Hanekawa's apartment -she stopped living with her parents- and studied with her.

Hanekawa was a beautiful and intelligent woman, she was everything you could ask from a woman for more than the half of the male population, not only in his classroom, but in the entirely school this, was true as the day; she was known for being the first in the scores of all test in all academic subjects, her grades are perfect and hadn't been bypassed even once.

Last year Koyomi nearly failed most of the signatures, and his parents nearly killed him for that, well, he just nearly failed at first, they didn't gave him the opportunity to repeat his failure, those were hard times… So he started studding with the best student, so he can improve his grades.

Like Koyomi expected, Hanekawa Tsubasa was a great teacher, he was able to understand her explanations from the very first moment, and if not, a second explanation was enough to understand.

"Araragi-kun, can I ask you something?" they were in a table, solving some math problems, Koyomi at the right, was having little troubles, but nothing he can't solve

"Yes?" he stopped writing and looked at her

"Why do you still keep coming in exams? Aren't your grades better now? And what about studying with Hayama-san?" Koyomi sighed, actually he expended some of his time speaking with that guy… But he was popular… And a science-sided idiot, Koyomi took an interest in the supernatural when he met Kiss-shot, but that guy was like that type of atheist that always needs to have the reason -not all are like that, I (Alzef) know someone that is an atheist but doesn't gives a fuck about the subject- Koyomi tried to stop meeting him, but too bad, he sits after Koyomi, and studying with him would mean bide his 'lessons' so he decided that Hanekawa was a better option for too much points of difference

"Uh, Is because I believe that are Hanekawa-sama's lessons that let this poor Araragi keep well in school" his ahoge raised a little "Also, it's less stressing to study with you"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Hanekawa stood up and opened the door

"Oh, hello please come in" Hanekawa said politely, Koyomi was able to hear steps coming

"Excuse me~" he winced when heard that feminine voice, it was less cruel however, Shinobu heard it and popped out of Koyomi's shadow. When the black haired girls came, Koyomi was in the opposite corner of the room, he recognized the fallen angel that tried to kill him when he arrived near to the Kuoh School

"Why is she here!?" Shinobu said before Koyomi asi if she was trying to protect him, he was grabbing her, and both looked confused and scared

"Oh, human, I'm sorry" she said bowing a little

"Just a 'sorry' is not enough!"

"Why?"

"Maybe because… YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!?" he said really annoyed

"Oh, c'mon Tsubasa-an said that you would forgive me" the girl said without caring about his reaction

"And you call Hanekawa 'Tsubasa'?" he looked at her, and she smiled like excusing herself "I demand an explanation!"

"Geez Araragi-kun, you are being too noisy" Hanekawa tried to make him calm down

"Noisy my ass! Why is she here in the first place!?"

* * *

"…" Hanekawa Tsubasa, the best student Naoetsu High school have ever had, was an evil person, well, not exactly, she sent the fallen angel with Koyomi when he was returning to home

"…" he looked at his companion -the fallen, not the vampire- she was dressed in sport clothes, it suited her well, she didn't looked so girlish now

"Oh, you can't be serious, say something!" she demanded, he have been looking at her while walking, and when not, she felt the gaze of the chibi vampire, mostly in her hands and feet, she was aware the high combat knowledge the loli possessed, so she thought that she was able to prevent an attack looking at those points. What a scary ability.

"Well, hello" the girl facepalmed

"You are not a baby! I said I am sorry…" she apparently remembered something "Oh, right, I had a talk with Hanekawa-san and…"

"I forgive you" he immediately replied, if was Hanekawa then she was able to make her repent, the other person capable of doing that was his father, but that's another trauma, and is imperative it remains as a secret… He just remember never having low grades again in his life.

"Well, if is the president, then it cannot be helped" Shinobu nodded, she was walking had to had at the left of Koyomi. The fallen angel sighed, as the girl said to her, Koyomi understood what implied that, so everything was clear as if it was magic

"By the way human" she then started speaking to him "I am Reynare, but please keep calling me Amano Yuuma" she said

"I am Araragi Koyomi, she is Shinobu" he told her "A pleasure Amano-san" he said awkwardly

"Shinobu Oshino, if thou try something odd thou will feel my wrath" saying that in her chibi form didn't did the effect hoped, the fallen chuckled as if it was a joke, Koyomi looked at the hour: 2:30 time to eat, they went to a random cheap restaurant

"I'll pay" the fallen said

"Well, Hanekawa did well changing you" Koyomi said jokily taking a sit

"Ya' know, it was really uncomfortable to me to be spoke about my failures" she looked to other place "But she is right, I can't act less rightful than those shitty devils" she then looked at her "She said you helped them" she looked at him with jealousy "Why did you helped them? I mean they are devils!"

"They kidnaped my sister, I had no other choice" he said ordering what he wanted to eat, the fallen did the same, as Shinobu asked for donuts, Koyomi told her to hold back a little but she apparently didn't heard him "However is nice to have someone in the same team, even if you hate devils you may have your reasons"

"Devils are evil ones, they must die" she said angrily "But now, I must search for something to do, she said that I should start thinking in how to help if I wanted my white wings again" she looked at him trying to find something in him "Is it true that fallen angels can ascend back to heavens?" she said seriously

Koyomi nodded "Is true, they surely wait for you with the arms open" he said starting drinking his juice

"But they treated us worse than trash when we felt…" she remembered and felt silent, the vampire boy didn't knew if she was feeling anger, sadness or something else, so he waited for her to continue "I just can't believe they would say 'yes you can return' and so"

"They will, over all, God enjoys when followers returns to him, is like a savior syndrome or something like that" he looked to the now devouring Shinobu "If what the devils told me is correct, then heaven would appreciate fallen ones returning to them, searching for forgiveness" he chuckled as Shinobu got angry when a donut felt to the ground, acting as a brat, he looked at her both enjoying the irony and loving that childish side of her, he then let the thoughts flow freely from his mind; when they touched Shinobu's consciousness she blushed and ate slower taking a look at her smiling master

"So you found your place to be, uh?" the fallen girl said to the chibi vampire "I am jealous, I still find out if returning to heaven is my thing or not" she took a bite of her food "This doesn't tastes bad…" she commented "Human food is better than I thought" she then started eating normally, she looked at Koyomi's food, he ate fast and more than average human "How can you eat so much?" she asked

"My vampire side keeps me in shape, by making my metabolism faster, I need to eat better than a normal human" he replied

"And how can you hide it?" she didn't understood the logic, it's supposed that vampires have high surviving skills, not needing to eat in short periods of time, and surviving adverse conditions, like heat -if they don't face directly the sun- coldness, and even if their lungs were damaged, she was sure that they could survive without air

"Is not like I can't eat less, but I prefer to take advantage of your kindness by eating more" she felt a little angry, but he was telling the truth at least

After their meal they kept walking in the town, they went to the city -the place is divided in the rural and urban part, Koyomi lives in the town, while the Kuoh Academy is in the urban one-, while walking they saw two girls dressed in white coats, with the respective white hook, they were asking for money… Is pointless to say that those two looked like idiots, they were from the church, and just Shinobu didn't facepalmed

* * *

"Ara, ara, buchou you are really stressed" Akeno smiled leaving Rias' tea in her desk

"Akeno, do you know how many time have passed since Araragi-kun leaved?" Rias asked biting one of her fingers

"A month, more or less" she replied

"A month and a half!" she yelled exasperated

"Are you counting the weeks?" Akeno asked

"Per day" Rias put her hand in her face "What is he doing!? Not a visit or even a call!" she took the tea and started drinking

"Well, Rias buchou, you didn't gave him your cellphone number" Kiba pointed "Also, Araragi-san doesn't seems like the kind of person who would act romantically to anyone, he have a hard time expressing his feelings"

Rias looked down "Maybe you are right…"

"Don't worry, he will be here soon" Koneko commented

"Thank you guys" Rias smiled to her peerage "Well, let's keep working, I can't act like this when we have so much work to do" Kiba looked to other side, he was thinking about the Excaliburs, the church sent two girls to tell them to not interfere, but they leaved waiting of the answer, he was not going to let them just order to wait sit down and do nothing

* * *

"And things are like that Koyomin" said guy was speaking now with the last person he wanted to see again in his endless life, Gaen Izuko, the specialist who knows everything, even more than Hanekawa herself, she informed him about the Excalibur things

"Why do you tell me?" he asked, Shinobu entered his shadow in the very moment she felt the oddity specialist approaching

"Well, is because you are already involved in that world along with Shinobu-chan" she smiled, her hip hop clothes making her appear younger "But you see, I have no intention to enter to the kaii's little dream of world" she chuckled "Is really hilarious seeing oddities that doesn't understand their very nature, but tell, me, Koyomin, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll inform Gremory, is their business not mine, neither Shinobu's" he said serious

"Well, if you plan to do so then I should tell you this: remember, they are kaiis, you can't separate from their world, from the first time you had an encounter with them, you entered in a one way road, you can't say it have nothing to do with you" her seriousness suddenly broke "Give your best at the exams Koyomin, you should be able to pass with good grades this time… Well, see ya~" and then she leaved

"…"

"_What are thou going to do?"_ he heard the chibi vampire in his mind

"_What do you think?"_ he asked in his mind, while seeing the church ladies moving "Let's go Shinobu" he then spoke

"_mmm, okay master, after all I will follow thy regardless of the consequences"_ he heard her chuckle

"If you die tomorrow, then I'll just live until them" he said

"_And if thou live here today, then I will just be with thy until thou leave"_

* * *

A/N

* * *

I want to go directly to the part when everyone have already said to Yuto 'yes we're gonna help you' and all, so sorry if this chapter is not so interesting (U.U)

P.D I wonder if anyone will notice the reference to a certain anime, that I made…. Kukukukuku~

Enjoy and review~

-Alzef137


	7. Crumbling

"Yo… Rias"

"Gremory-senpai…"

"Oh, Kanbaru, what a good surprise and…" Rias looked at her former fiancé "Why do you think you are able to come here Riser?" her peerage soon was there, ready to assist their mistress

"Now, now, calm down a little Rias, I came here to speak" he pointed at the rainy devil user "It just happened that we have the same thing to tell you" he looked calm, but Kanbaru looked worried

"What's that?" Rias glared at them worried

"Well, actually…"

* * *

"Hm? Who's that guy?" a girl asked

"Dunno… He doesn't seems familiar… Neither friendly" the other replied

"Guh, is he some kind of thug?" someone asked

"Look at the uniform, maybe he's not a bad guy"

"Oi, oi, you can't just think that! It may be dangerous…"

"…" With a pissed off expression, Koyomi was walking to the Kuoh Academy entrance, he had rushed to arrive before the girls of the church, and finally he was there. The almost human was rubbing his neck, for some days the place where Shinobu drinks his blood have been giving him pain, something never happened before.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Since he left the devils, the eldest of the Araragi have been getting involved with other devils, asking to join their peerages, others wanted just to see Shinobu -fortunately it hasn't been revealed her real identity- and so. He hasn't spoken about the subject with anyone, but in this little rush to help the Gremory heiress, he had encountered at least two peerages, so he also wanted to seriously speak with Rias about this growing problem.

He waited until classes ended and met with the Gremory peerage in the back of the school but…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yo, Araragi boy"

"Hello, Araragi-senpai"

Koyomi looked at the scene before him, the full peerage were looking at him with an angered expression, Riser was there, and Kanbaru too, who looked worried about him

"Why did you came?" Rias asked cutting

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't necessary" Koyomi replied calmly "Look the thing is…" he was cut when Rias threw at him the destruction power, dodging the energy ball, Koyomi felt to the floor shocked and confused "THE HELL? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME"

"No I wouldn't you are immortal after all" Rias said ironically

"Just what's your problem!? I came to give you an advice!"

"Oh! An advice! And what kind of advice could tell us the servant of Heart-under-blade? Come on Araragi-kun, I'm all hears" Rias said furiously

"Gremory-senpai, please, calm down" Kanbaru said shyly

"Calm down!? Kanbaru, how can I be calm when this asshole just mocked me!?" all the peerage stepped forwards ready to fight

Koyomi wasn't understanding what was happening

"Look Araragi boy, the thing is…" Riser explained the situation, which was that the whole underground understood that the black haired boy had fallen in love with Rias, but then, they -Kanbaru and Riser- came to clear the misunderstood. Koyomi felt really mad at this

"Why the hell you thought that!?" he yelled in anger "There's a limit in the confidence! Don't go saying stupid things!"

"Stupid things!?" Rias exploded, not literally "You had to clear that! You was speaking about someone that belonged to Riser!"

"Yes! My little sister who is a phenix!" Koyomi replied

"And how am I supposed to know that!?"

"I went to speak with lord Phoenix! She was THERE you idiot!" Koyomi approached, his hands turned into fists

_Master_, Shinobu said inside the guy's shadow _They have arrived_

Koyomi turned around to see the couple of hooded girls, who looked at the reunion and with a defensive tone said "Did we… Came in a bad moment?"

* * *

"The things is" Rias said with the regained composure "That one of my dear servants wants to destroy those swords, I can't sit down when they want to accomplish something so badly" the blue haired girl, Xenovia smirked

"If you are going to go against a direct order from the church I presume you are against it" she said, Rias sighed

"We're devils, we don't just accept _petitions_, from the church, that would be something ridiculous" she said that word to let them know what she was talking about. The young vampire was sitting between both teams, looking at the church girls with a neutral yet bored expression.

He knew it better than anyone, but he got involved in this situation, and he had to deal with it. Still.

Koyomi didn't liked the way everything was happening, this side of kaiis, he never wanted to be in 'this side' as Oshino said once. He wanted to be a mediator. Between here and there, just as the Hawaiian exorcist.

"Araragi!"

He turned to face the scene again, he went lost in his thoughts "Yes?" he simply asked

"I'm asking you why a humans it's here!" Irina said with a dramatic voice "Also you! From all people!" Koyomi looked confused at her

"Excuse me?"

"You don't remember me!? Is really true that these devils not only stole your soul, but your memories too!?"

"No, they didn't it was a vampire though" this left speechless to the girl

"Not only a witch, but a former vampire too" Xenovia chuckled "How funny"

"What did you just said?" Koyomi asked certainly pissed off "I don't know her, but you shouldn't be speaking about Argento-san like that"

"Oh? And how did you knew I was speaking of her?" Xenovia said mocking

"Maybe 'cause she's the only nun around?" he said ironically, Xenovia chuckled

"You're right, but that doesn't skips that is working with the devils, even worse, she's a devil now, and you… You are just mocking about God's gift, your mere presence is a heretic thing by itself" Koyomi started laughing, the rainy devil user really uncomfortable about the situation "What's so funny?" Xenovia asked

"Is the fact that you think I care!" Koyomi kept laughing, Xenovia unleashed her holy sword and everyone went backwards as reaction

"You dare to insult me!? I represent the church" she said hissing

"And? You're not a threat to me, the same goes to you, I'm not a threat to you, so… Why?" Koyomi asked rhetorically "Why can't I be here, right now?"

"They're devils" was the only answer

"Better persons than you though"

"Enough! If you are going to keep this heretic talk I will kill you!" Xenovia said madly

"Haha, I can't die now" Koyomi replied, standing up "But, I understand you have some problems with Gremory, yes?" Koyomi said with an idea

"What's with that?" Irina asked, not wanting to be out of the conversation anymore

"You wanna fight me? It's alright to me, but let them participate in the quest of yours" Rias and her peerage gasped at the statement, the black haired guy turned to see them "Think about it like an 'I'm sorry', maybe it was part, my fault"

"Oh? That's interesting, and what if we win?" Xenovia asked

"You want to do it in pairs?" Irina nodded

"We are a couple after all" Koyomi felt silent at the statment

"That sounds naughty" Kanbaru commented

* * *

"Let's see…" Irina said looking at the two guys before her. Again Kiba was with his dark expression, and koyomi had an emotionless face, the grounds of the Occult research Club would be the place for the match "Then Koyomi-kun is fighting with me… And Xenovia with Kiba-san" both guys nodded "To think I would have the possibility to exorcise my dear friend! Oh holy lord thank you!" Even the expatiators looked away, engrossed about her behavior.

"Let's start" Kiba summoned a demon sword

"Yeah…" Koyomi took a kokorowatari that previously summoned

Irina took her Excalibur, which turned into a katana "This is my Excalibur! Excalibur Mimic!"

Xenovia took hers too, this time it was a claymore like sword, she dashed towards Kiba and stroke the ground, in an attempt to hit Kiba "This is mine… Exalibur Destruction!" Kiba grinned "To think just one of them have so much power… You won't make this easy, right?" they began to share blows between them, meanwhile Koyomi and Irina were both keeping their position, they were waiting for the other to start.

Blow after blow, it became obvious the advantage of Xenovia, even without the speed of a devil, her holy sword was one of the strongest and Kiba had to create several swords in order to keep in the battle. Xenovia had training, that was obvious, but the girl lacked the behavior of a match: She was truly trying to harm the blond guy, in the other side, Yuuto wasn't able to damage her, even if he wanted to so bad. Fighting, making circles with their movements, hitting and dodging, Yuuto took a glare from the almost human guy, in that moment something connected and both nodded, the exorcist realized it and, Irina mostly went into a defensive position.

Koyomi charged towards her, silently striking vertically, the girl blocked the blow "You truly think that would success?" the orange haired girl asked mocking, she tried to hit him, but Koyomi kept that position, with the girl having no option but to keep blocking the blow from the young vampire "Guh… This way you won't win" she said with effort

"You neither" was the simple answer from the black haired guy

But Irina wasn't sure about that statement, she was able to feel his Excalibur wanting to retreat from the contact of that strange and long katana, she knew the form she gave to the Excalibur wasn't suitable for blocking, but she never felt this anxiety from the legendary sword.

"Take this!" Xenovia again stroke the floor, Kiba was too fast to catch him with this kind of attack "Take this" Kiba stated sending a wave of air from his demon sword, Xenovia cut it with the Excalibur "Too soft!" she charged, and, below her appeared a magic circle "What!?" spiritual swords started flying upwards damaging the exorcist, who yelled in pain, even if physically she was alright.

"Kiba!" Koyomi freed Irina from his sword, just in time for the blond devil to strike her, blow that she blocked groaning with strain, not having opportunity to counter against the two; Xenovia stood and dashed towards the duo of guys, the black haired one turned and blocked vertically the attack, the Excalibur Destruction's wave ripped apart in two there where the kokorowatari blocked, Yuuto and Irina were sent flying, but Araragi stood still shivering by the strength of the holy sword. Xenovia cooked her head "What kind of sword is that?" she asked while retracting his sword "One made by humans" he simply answered

* * *

"Yo, Nadeko-chan"

"… Who are you, and what do you want with Nadeko?"

"Oh? Nadeko-chan it's me! I told you about the God Snake don't you remember?"

"Oh! It's you, well, like you see Nadeko is now a God! I'm a good God! Kaiki-san said that"

"Kaiki…san?"

"Yes! That man that keeps coming to see Nadeko, now I'm waiting for him or for someone else asking to grant their desires!" the girl giggled

"So could you gran someone's wish?"

"It depends, who is?"

"Araragi-senpai"

* * *

"Gah!" Kiba was sent flying, both exorcist realized the devil and vampire's tactic and started working together, unlike their statement (that didn't get along well) the church girls worked perfectly together, overcoming both Kiba and Araragi easily.

"Yuuto!" Rias yelled, seeing her knight in that state wasn't funny for her

"Easy, dear Rias, let them fight" Riser said, arms crossed looking at the scene before him

Koyomi stood up, and rolled to his right, just in time to dodge a blow from the claymore user "You aren't that confident now! Don't you!?" Xenovia said, following the young vampire, and, with almost lunatic effort she slashed him vertically, Koyomi charged towards her, kokorowatari in both hands, and slashed horizontally, the comeback of the hit was so strong, that Xenovia had to jump backwards, while Koyomi just let himself get dragged in the opposite direction by the shockwave.

Xenovia looked at his Excalibur, looking at a little crack in the sharp "What the…" but Kiba appeared from behind, the blue haired girl noticed in time to block his attack "Irina!" she yelled seeing the other guy approaching

"I'm working on it!" she jumped to get Araragi, who rolled again, this time to his left, slashing upwards, Irina blocked and tried to attack him again.

Both teams got away from each other, both duos sweating from all the action

"You alright Kiba?" Koyomi asked between pants

"Yes… I guess" he touched the fine cut in his chest, smoke was leaving his body "It hurts but I'm fine" Koyomi nodded not so sure "It's time to use any cool trick don't you think" Koyomi chuckled

"Dunno, I don't have any right now" the black haired guy cleaned his forehead with the arm

"Me neither…." Tiredly the looked to each other

"Are you done talking!?" Xenovia charged to them, followed by Irina, both men blocked the blow, and were sent flying to the trees, Irina approached and looked at the fallen guys "Guess it's our victory…" Koyomi looked at Kiba, who was trying to stand up, the almost human sighed

"This won't be free" Koyomi said standing up

"What?" Kiba looked at him, and opened more his eyes in shock "Araragi-san don't!"

"Play time's over! Shinobu!"

"_I am a part of thy, thou art a part of me, at thy order I come… To devour any enemy of thy… Any enemy of ours!"_

* * *

A/N

* * *

Sorry for the waiting! Here it's the chapter 7, name changed too

Read & review!

-Alzef137


End file.
